


Declan the Wine Mom

by Kaysigns



Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit the wine mom strikes again, Human!Deceit, Human!Remus, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, demon!virgil, kid!virgil, talk of world domination, y'know normal kid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: "Hey, you wanna bring the apocalypse today?""Hang on lemme ask my mom""Wha-wait—""Sorry, he said no"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 316





	Declan the Wine Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bringer of the apocalypse Virgil, who can’t bring the apocalypse because his mom said not today

Virgil had grown up. He was a big kid now. He wore a cape that Remus had made for him and a small crown Declan had definitely not shoplifted from a store two weeks ago. Remus took a plastic sword and gently tapped both his shoulders, knighting him, before bowing in front of him. “The time has come. The prophecy has spoken. The world shall soon meet its demise. Are you prepared for this, angel of death?” Virgil looked off into the distance, nodding affirmatively.

“I’m ready.” Remus stood up and offered the sword to him, opening the front door before bowing again. “Then off you go. Fly free!”

Declan slid down the stairs, dropping a blanket over Virgil’s head as he went, earning a loud whine from the kid. “Virgilius Angel Sanders, you are six years old! How many times do I have to tell you? No taking over the world until you’re eighteen!”

“But mom!” Both Virgil and Remus whined. “I’ve made my decision. No apocalypse until you’re eighteen, young man. Now come on, it’s bedtime.” Virgil pouted, before stomping up the stairs, dragging the blanket behind him.

“I really wanted an apocalypse today!” Remus cried.

“It’ll happen in due time, Remus. Just be patient.”


End file.
